Another Love
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: "Em meio a dor e ao amor. Lá estávamos nós. Um sonserino e uma grifinória. Um comensal e uma sangue-ruim. Como tão opostos podem se encaixar tão perfeitamente?" - Songfic da música Another Love do Tom Odell. (Dramione)


**Autora: Tamara**

**Shipper: **Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger

**Aviso: **Os personagens da história pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Plágio, além de crime, é feio.

**Shortfic baseada na música Another Love do Tom Odell.**

**ANOTHER LOVE**

**Capítulo único**

Seu tom de pele assemelhava-se aos seus cabelos vermelhos. Nunca o vi tão irritado. Nunca palavras foram tão verdadeiras. Eu realmente não me importava?

\- Você nunca me amou realmente... – As palavras antes gritadas, saíram baixas, doloridas. Senti sua dor, lamento por isso.

\- Eu amo, Ron... – Meu tom de voz me traiu, não saiu com convicção. Sei disso agora, e você soube na hora. Você sempre soube. Eu realmente não o amava?

\- Por quê? – Tanta dor.

Entreabri meus lábios. Queria falar algo. Poderia leva-lo para outro lugar. Mas onde? Um lugar só nosso? Não, nunca tivemos um lugar só nosso.

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care  
But it's so cold and I don't know where  
I brought you daffodils in a pretty string  
But they won't flower like they did last spring_

_Eu quero levar você em algum lugar, assim você saberá que eu me importo  
Mas está tão frio e eu não sei onde  
Eu lhe trouxe narcisos em uma bela corda  
Mas eles não florescerão como na primavera passada_

Enquanto você falava com todo o ressentimento e mágoa guardado em seu coração, eu procurava na memória um lugar só nosso. E esse lugar veio, mas não era nosso, Ron. Era meu e dele.

_Estávamos no quarto ano. Victor Krum, com todo seu charme, convidou-me para o baile. Mas não era Victor quem eu queria, naquela época ainda era você. E você me magoou tanto, Ron. Como pôde ser tão cego? Como pôde ter feito minha noite em pedaços com seu egoísmo e ciúmes infundados? Parte disso é sua culpa e você sabe disso, não sabe?_

_Meu peito inflou de dor com suas palavras duras, então eu corri. Meus pés me levaram até o lugar mais alto que alcancei: a Torre de Astronomia. Não sabia o motivo de estar lá, mas lá estava eu. Olhando para as estrelas, pedindo por um amor que nunca teria. Lágrimas despencavam de meus olhos, fazendo cachoeiras em minhas bochechas avermelhadas._

_\- Granger? – Aquela voz. Aquela maldita voz que tanto me perseguia._

_Voltei o olhar para trás, assustada com o intruso. Draco Malfoy, com toda sua elegância e prepotência, observava-me com curiosidade._

_\- Por favor, deixe-me em paz... – Minhas palavras saíram baixas, em um suplico sincero. Não aguentava mais humilhações._

_\- Você não deveria desperdiçar suas lágrimas por quem não as merece, Granger. – Não teve ironia, não teve humilhações. Ele foi sincero e, surpreendentemente, gentil._

_Quando dei por mim, Draco postou o corpo em frente ao meu, levando o polegar para as minhas bochechas, limpando a trilha de lágrimas. Um leve sorriso formou-se em meus lábios, um sorriso sincero para a pessoa mais improvável._

_\- Obrigada..._

_\- Você está linda hoje, Granger. – Disse cortês, envolvendo-me em seus braços. Eu não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, não precisava mais ser reconfortada, mas lá fiquei._

_Nos braços do meu algoz. Não conversamos, palavras não se fizeram necessárias. Foi somente aquilo, um abraço reconfortante e um beijo em minha testa, então nos despedimos. E no dia seguinte, nada havia mudado entre nós. Draco Malfoy continuava o mesmo de sempre, exceto que eu já não o odiava mais. E a Torre de Astronomia se tornou o nosso lugar preferido._

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright  
I'm just so tired to share my nights  
I wanna cry and I wanna love  
But all my tears have been used up_

_E eu quero beijar você, fazer você se sentir bem  
Estou tão cansado de dividir minhas noites  
Eu quero chorar e eu quero amar  
Mas todas as minhas lágrimas foram desperdiçadas_

\- Cinco anos, Hermione! Cinco malditos anos. Eu te dei todo o meu amor, mas tudo vem antes de nós, tudo...

Você despejava todas as verdades daquele modo tão doloroso. E eu queria beijar você. Queria fazê-lo parar de falar. Estava tão cansada, estava tão cansada há tanto tempo. Eu queria tanto amar você. Oh, querido... eu realmente queria estar chorando por você. Mas todas as minhas lágrimas foram desperdiçadas em outro amor. E esse amor não era você.

Não sei ao certo quando me descobri apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Talvez tenha sido naquele dia na Torre de Astronomia, talvez tenha sido na primeira vez que os nossos lábios se tocaram...

_Estávamos no quinto ano. Eu não voltei a falar com Draco, ele tampouco me procurou; mas nossas desavenças diminuíram, e nossos olhares perdiam-se um no outro com mais frequência._

_Mas eu ainda pensava te amar, Ron. Vê-lo com Lilá Brown sugava minha alegria e ânimo. Você era tão estúpido comigo. Isso também é sua culpa, você sempre soube disso. E lá estava eu, no meu lugar preferido, observando outra vez as estrelas. Ridículas estrelas, enganava-me com a ilusão de algo belo._

_Escutei passos, e ao me virar imagine a minha surpresa ao vê-lo? Draco Malfoy outra vez._

_\- Está me seguindo, Malfoy? – Ousei brincar com a situação. Sabia estar aparentemente destruída, mas não queria falar sobre isso._

_\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, Granger. – Um meio sorriso sacana formou-se em seus lábios. – Esse é o meu lugar favorito..._

_Não sei como, mas nossa conversa se estendeu. Eu não conhecia aquele lado de Draco Malfoy. Não sabia que por trás de toda arrogância e preconceito, escondia-se um garoto com um coração._

_Um garoto que gostava de ler, gostava de estrelas, que fazia piadas engraçadas, e que era terrivelmente inteligente; além daqueles lábios tão convidativos._

_Eu não soube quando, mas começou com um aperto em minha mão. Mais risadas, ele tocava meus braços constantemente. Não tardou até os nossos lábios se encontrarem._

_As mãos de Draco seguravam minha cintura com precisão, temendo que eu fugisse. Ah, se ele soubesse que fugir era a última coisa que passava em minha mente. Envolvi os meus braços em seu pescoço, entregando-me ao que sempre quis._

_Nossos lábios encaixaram-se perfeitamente, como se tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro. Sua língua abriu passagem, e eu permiti com prazer. Explorávamos a boca um do outro, entreguei-me ao sabor de Draco Malfoy. Suas mãos passearam pelas minhas costas, seu corpo prensava-se ao meu, podia sentí-lo. E quanto mais o sentia, mais eu queria._

_Aquele não era o meu primeiro beijo, mas eu não me importaria se fosse o último._

_Ficamos um par de horas nos beijando, mas eu queria mais. As estrelas foram as únicas telespectadoras do nosso segredo. Porque, consequentemente, aquilo tornou-se um segredo. Um segredo só nosso._

_Voltar àquela Torre foi inevitável. Minha boca na dele foi inevitável. E meu quinto ano não foi tão ruim, afinal._

_On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love_

_Em outro amor, outro amor  
Todas as minhas lágrimas foram desperdiçadas  
Em outro amor, outro amor_

Eu não sei ao certo quando as lágrimas pelo meu outro amor começaram. Talvez tenha sido no sexto ano. Ah, foi tão doloroso...

_Nossos encontros furtivos diminuíram no sexto ano. Ele me evitava, eu sabia disso; mas aquilo era tão doloroso. Não era mais você o dono das minhas lágrimas. Até que ele parou de subir na Torre de Astronomia. A sensação de se sentir rejeitada era terrível._

_Eu estava machucada e terrivelmente irritada. Quem ele pensava que era? Não podia simplesmente me deixar sem uma explicação... Foi tudo uma mentira?_

_Apertei os meus passos para alcançá-lo, ele estava sem os amigos._

_\- Malfoy! – Levei minha mão destra até o seu braço, fazendo-o parar de andar._

_Imagine minha surpresa ao ver a expressão dele? Ele estava derrotado, mais magro, pálido. Perguntei-me o que me escondia._

_\- O que está acontecendo com você, Draco? – Perguntei baixinho._

_Ele voltou o olhar para os lados, parecia hesitante em falar algo, temia que alguém nos visse._

_\- Venha... – Obedeci seu comando, seguindo-o para o nosso lugar._

_\- Agora me fale! O que está acontecendo? Por que se afastou? – Enxurrei-o de perguntas assim que chegamos na Torre. Eu estava irritada e preocupada._

_Então ele desabou. Nunca em minha vida imaginei Draco Malfoy ajoelhado na minha frente, abraçando minhas pernas e chorando como uma criança._

_\- Eu lamento tanto, Granger... – Ele balbuciava pedidos de desculpas, palavras desconexas._

_Eu não soube o que dizer. Não soube o que falar. Vê-lo tão quebrado partiu meu coração. Permiti-me chorar junto a ele. Abaixei o meu corpo para ficar na sua altura, e o envolvi em meus braços._

_Não sei ao certo quando, mas seus lábios tocaram os meus, e não tardou até eu sentir o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu._

_Em meio a dor e ao amor. Lá estávamos nós. Um sonserino e uma grifinória. Um comensal e uma sangue-ruim. Como tão opostos podem se encaixar tão perfeitamente?_

_\- Eu amo você... – Ele falou e todo meu coração transbordou de alegria. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, penetrando minha alma._

_\- Eu também o amo... – Nunca fui tão sincera._

_Nossos lábios encontraram-se outra vez. Havia tanto desejo, tanto amor. Nada mais importava além de nós. Mandei para o espaço todas as preocupações._

_O seu toque em minha pele me fazia arder. Nunca era o suficiente, sempre queria mais. E naquela noite eu o tive. E ele me teve._

_Não foram beijos repletos de paixão, não foi um encontro furtivo, não foi como todas as outras vezes. Era mais emocional do que físico._

_Na medida em que ele tirava minhas vestes, contemplava-me como se eu fosse uma obra de arte. Minhas bochechas coradas denunciavam minha vergonha, ele riu daquilo, e eu ri também._

_O tempo se tornou algo distante. Descobríamo-nos sem pressa, suas mãos na minha pele nua roubaram-me diversos suspiros e gemidos. Não fui deixada para trás, também o tocava, descobrindo o que havia além das vestes negras do garoto. Descobrindo o que havia na sua alma. Draco Malfoy tinha um coração, e ele pulsava por mim._

_Entreguei-me ao desejo. Entreguei-me ao inimigo. E nada poderia ter sido mais belo. Minha primeira vez foi com o meu amor. Fundimos o nosso corpo em um. A lua estava particularmente bonita naquela noite, iluminando nosso momento mais sublime. Senti prazer, entreguei prazer. Gemidos. Suspiros. Senti amor, entreguei amor. Éramos um só, e nada mais importava._

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight  
But my hands been broken, one too many times  
So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude  
Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

_E se alguém machucar você, eu quero lutar  
Mas minhas mãos foram quebradas, por muitas vezes  
Então eu usarei minha voz, serei rude pra caralho  
Palavras, elas sempre ganham, mas eu sei que vou perder_

E enquanto eu me lembrava da primeira vez com o meu outro amor, você continuava a falar. Continuava a me julgar. E você estava tão certo.

Eu realmente queria lutar. Quebraria minhas mãos por você, mas elas já estavam quebradas. Eu queria falar, queria gritar. Palavras seriam o suficiente, sempre fui tão racional, mas eu sabia que todas as palavras do mundo não adiantariam.

_Depois da nossa primeira vez, outras se sucederam. Mas ele estava definhando aos poucos e eu nada podia fazer. Eu também estava decaindo, desabando por tudo que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu sabia o que me aguardava. E já havia visto aquela marca maldita no braço do meu amado._

_Que ironia de merda era aquela? Dois lados opostos de uma guerra. Eu tentei ajudá-lo, realmente tentei, mas seu orgulho me afastava. E quando Dumbledore morreu, meu coração se partiu. Como pôde? Como pôde ser o responsável indiretamente por aquilo? Pensei, em minha inocência, que nosso amor o mudaria._

_\- Por quê? – Perguntei com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Não me fiz de forte. Estava destruída, desolada. Chorava na sua frente e nada mais importava._

_\- Era necessário, Granger. Está tudo acabado, tudo... – Granger? Quando deixou de ser Hermione? – Eu não sou forte como você. Não sou corajoso como você._

_Ele estava destruído, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu sabia que ele não queria estar envolvido no meio daquela guerra estúpida. E, novamente, compadeci-me da sua dor, porque sua dor também era a minha._

_\- Eu não mereço o seu amor... – Sua voz saiu fraca, enquanto eu o abraçava._

_\- Mas eu o amo mesmo assim... – Confessei._

_Então ele segurou o meu queixo e aproximou os lábios dos meus. Era um beijo calmo, lento. Não havia pressa. Senti o gosto salgado das minhas lágrimas fundirem-se ao doce sabor do meu outro amor._

_Eu sabia que era um beijo de despedida. Ele era um covarde e estava desistindo de nós._

_\- Por favor, não desista... – Falei assim que o beijou findou, minhas palavras saíram tão doloridas._

_\- Não podemos ficar juntos, Hermione. Estávamos fadados ao fim desde o começo. – Eu sabia daquilo, sempre soube, mas não queria acreditar. – Obrigado por ter me mostrado o amor, e me perdoe por não ser forte o bastante para lutar por você._

_Suas últimas palavras me destruíram. Ele foi embora, e eu desabei no chão._

_And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours  
But I sang 'em all to another heart  
And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love  
But all my tears have been used up_

_E eu cantaria uma canção, que seria apenas nossa  
Mas eu cantei todas elas para outro coração  
E eu quero chorar, eu quero aprender a amar  
Mas todas as minhas lágrimas foram desperdiçadas_

Você entende agora, Ron? Eu já lutei tanto, já fui quebrada em mil pedaços, não poderia mais lutar. Eu queria cantar para você, queria dizer o quanto eu te amo. Mas todas as minhas canções já foram cantadas para outro coração.

_A guerra estava em seu auge. Estávamos em lados antagônicos, eu e Draco, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças. Quão tola uma mulher apaixonada pode ser?_

_Eu ainda o amava, com todo o meu coração. Até aquele dia..._

_A maldição Cruciatus tomava do meu corpo toda a minha dignidade e sanidade. Meus gritos ecoavam pela Mansão dos Malfoys._

_Ele estava lá. Meus olhos encontraram os dele. Ele sentia dor, pena, raiva. Eu sabia que ele não queria aquilo, pois logo desviou o olhar. Escondendo-se em sua covardia, enquanto eu era torturada._

_Naquela hora eu soube. Éramos incompatíveis, eu e ele. Eu sei que ele nada podia fazer, mas não doeu menos. Eu queria uma ação, uma atitude que não veio. Nem mesmo na batalha em Hogwarts. Sempre esteve tão claro, como fui tão tola? O fracasso do nosso relacionamento era inevitável._

_On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love  
Em outro amor, outro amor  
Todas as minhas lágrimas foram desperdiçadas  
Em outro amor, outro amor_

E você partiu, Ron. E eu não o impedi. Não seria tão egoísta de não o deixar ir, não poderia prendê-lo a alguém que não sabia mais como amar.

E agora aqui estou eu. Sentada ao lado de Luna nessa doceria bruxa. A loira tenta me alegrar com o fim recente do meu relacionamento, mal sabe ela que eu já estou anestesiada de toda essa dor.

Sinto meu coração parar por alguns segundos assim que vejo o meu outro amor entrar na doceria. Suas mãos estão entrelaçadas com as de uma mulher, reconheci ser Astória, aquela com quem ele se casou.

Fazem um casal bonito, isso é inegável. Meu olhar decai para a barriga proeminente de Astória. Grávida. Se eu ainda tivesse lágrimas, certamente as derramaria. Mas eu não as tenho mais.

Despeço-me de Luna, alegando um mal-estar. Ela esboça um sorriso triste entendendo do que se tratava, a loira era sempre tão perceptiva.

Assim que levanto da cadeira, aqueles olhos acinzentados que conheço tão bem encontram os meus. Fitamo-nos por segundos que parecem horas, podia me perder facilmente em seu olhar.

_Pergunto-te, Draco. E se você não tivesse sido tão covarde? E se você não tivesse desistido? Estaríamos juntos hoje? Seria eu no lugar de Astória? Ainda teria minhas lágrimas?_

Ele parece ler os meus pensamentos, pois esboça um sorriso repleto de dor, antes de levantar a mão em um aceno. Retribuo ao sorriso, acenando em seguida. O que estava feito, estava feito.

Continuo a minha caminhada. Posso sentir o olhar de Draco me acompanhar, mas eu não olho para trás. Em nenhum momento volto a olhar para trás. Perdemo-nos no caminho, e isso não precisa ser tão doloroso. Não mais.

XXX

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, escrevi essa pequena história com muito carinho. :3


End file.
